Aurora and Bambi
by Sere Bing
Summary: "She's the one they made me talk to when they found out I kept a bird in my locker" AKA how I think the conversation between Emma and Brittany went. Slight mentions of Brittana. Just a short dialogue-fic.


_So, I was watching the 'Sectionals' episode, and this idea just popped into my mind. I guess that's because Emma is my favorite character, and you just gotta love Brittany's weirdness. Let's just imagine this takes place in the first half of season one._

_Disclaimer: I'm not related to Fox, or Glee._

'_She's the one they made me talk to when they found out I was keeping a bird in my Locker'_

_Brittany S. Pearce_

"So… you're Brittany, right?" Emma asked to the blonde cheerio Mr. Figgins had brought in her office, who looked slightly ashamed.

"Yeah, I'm Brittany."

"Okay, Brittany, do you want to tell me why you kept a bird in your locker?"

"Not really." Brittany replied, looking down as if it was a big secret she just wasn't ready to share.

"Oh, well… Let's try this, then: do you have any other pet?" Emma questioned sweetly, trying to figure out her worried expression.

"See, that's the problem. I do."

"Really? And why's that a problem?"

"I have a cat."

"And…?"

"Cats eat birds."

"Not if you keep the bird's cage where the cat can't reach it." Emma stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I don't think Lord Tubbington would like that."

"So, you kept the bird in your locker because you didn't want to hurt your cat's feelings?"

"Exactly. He's already mad at me for writing that he's getting fatter in my diary."

"… I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, he keeps denying it, but I just know he's been reading my diary…"

"I'm sorry for interrupting dear, but you do know cats can't read, right?"

"What?"

"Cats can't read Brittany."

"Then why is he mad at me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand… why do you think your cat is mad at you?"

"Well, I have a special connection to him… I just _know_ when he's mad at me."

"I see… But still, can't you find another place for your bird?"

"Why? He's okay in my locker! He can't fly anyway, and I feed him!"

"I'm sure you have the best intentions Brittany, but you do know he's probably really scared, in the dark, all by itself? And you do know that… oh, Gosh, you won't stand opening your locker in a couple of days because of the smell and of the… mess" Emma stuttered, frightened.

"I see your point, miss P, but I don't know what else to do."

"Well, if you really don't want to bring it home because of your cat, why don't you give your bird to a friend you always visit?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know, you seem pretty close with the other cheerio… Santana Lopez, is it? Do you think she'd keep your bird if you asked her to?"

"Yeah, I guess she would. She's my best friend."

"There! You can give your bird to Santana, and you'll get to see it whenever you want to."

"But I don't want to give it to her."

"What? Why not?"

"Because… you know I'm in Glee club, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know how in Disney movies al princesses sing with birds to improve their singing?"

"I see where this is going, Brittany. You want to be better for Glee club, and you expect your bird to teach you how to sing?"

"Not to teach me, I sing okay. I just want to get better. You see, I love Santana, but she kind of already is a Disney princess. She kind of looks like Pocahontas, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No, just let me finish. Santana is Pocahontas, all right? And Quinn is Cinderella. Even that girl, Tina, kind of looks like Mulan. And you kind of look like a mixture of Bambi and Ariel, but you're not in Glee club, so that's okay. But I don't look like any of the princesses. And neither does Rachel, nor Mercedes. But they sing so well, that they're still Princesses."

"I see. But still, keeping a bird in a locker, is not the solution, Brittany. Have you heard it sing yet?"

"Not really."

"And do you know why?"

Brittany just shook her head, surprised that Emma knew something she hadn't told her.

"A sad bird never sings. And if you keep it in the dark, I'm afraid it's always going to be sad."

"I guess you're right. So you think I should just give it to Santana?"

"I think that would be for the best, yes."

"Okay, I guess that's fine."

"Just, don't think about the Princess thing, okay? Plus, you kind of remind me of Aurora."

"Really?" Brittany asked, her cheeks reddening.

"Totally! You have her same exact blonde waves."

"Thanks! She's like, the prettiest Princess ever!"

"See? You're a princess too, after all."

"Thank you, Miss Pillsbury."

"You're welcome, Brittany."

"By the way, I think you're the cutest red-haired doe ever."

_This is it! This ficlet was just so much fun to write! I enjoyed writing it a lot (: Please review, both good and bad reviews are appreciated, I don't mind, as long as you tell me what you think about it. Oh, and if you find any grammatical mistake, please tell me, as I'm not a native speaker (:_


End file.
